Happiness
by AlphaChoi
Summary: Cuando un pequeño detalle puede iluminar tu día, ¿lo dejarás ir? / Serie de drabbles y OS de SHINee.


**Disclaimer: es** mío, mío y mío.

**Pareja:** 2min

**Canción:** Love, my love – Davichi

* * *

**Happiness 001, Taemin**

**.**

**.**

El día estaba tan aburrido como siempre, no había muchos clientes a esa hora. Su mano tan delicada como la de una chica descansaba sobre su mejilla. Su expresión aburrida debía espantar a los clientes, pensaba mientras ojeaba una revista de moda que su mejor amigo le había pasado para que el día no fuese tan largo.

Su largo, liso y castaño cabello le cubría en parte sus ojos, a pesar de que lo retiraba a cada momento, este volvía a su posición inicial. Había pensando en córtaselo alguna vez, pero temía a que le quedará horrible, así que había optado por dejarlo tal cual. Taemin suspiró una vez más, muchas veces había pensando en renunciar a su trabajo pero luego pasaba por el mostrador de aquella tienda que estaba a unas cuadras de su casa, y veía esas zapatillas para bailar que tanto anhelaba. Costaban carísimas, pero él debía tenerlas. Era su objetivo.

Miró la puerta esperando atender clientes, pero en la tienda solo se encontraban un par de viejitas cotillas que no dejaban de parlotear, ni siquiera su charla era interesante. Sin querer tiró con su codo una gran pila de vasos de plástico que usaba para servir el café. Agitó sus manos en todas las direcciones y se agachó rápidamente a recoger los vasos, rogaba a que ningún cliente entrada a pedir café o algo. Si veían que había tirado al suelo los vasos en donde beberían café, su despido sería inmediato o así lo había dicho su jefe el primer día, hacía dos años.

Taemin cerró sus ojos con fuerza y maldijo por lo bajo, en cuanto sintió que la campanilla de la puerta principal sonaba. Estaba jodido.

Se apresuró a recoger los vasos casi sin limpiar —lo haría luego, en cuanto alguien pidiera un café—, y puso su mejor sonrisa para atender a un nuevo cliente. No vio a nadie en el mostrador, se extraño. Las dos viejas cotillas seguían ahí, pero… ¿Y la persona? Iba a darse vuelta y limpiar los vasos en cuanto notó la espalda de un joven.

— ¿Acaso cree que hay garzones? —bufó el castaño y delgado chico. Ignoró al muchacho recién llegado y siguió viendo la revista.

Dejó la revista a un lado y cerró sus ojos, centrándose en la leve música del café. Se imaginaba bailando en aquel famoso programa, la gente le aplaudía y gritaba su nombre. Nadie podía creer sus movimientos, tan elegantes y profesionales a la vez, sonrió. Agradeció al público y bailó para ellos. La gente gritaba eufórica:

"Taemin, Taemin, Taemin…"

Abrió sus ojos abruptamente al sentir que alguien le movía el brazo, sus ojos se enfocaron en un muchacho alto, de cabello negro y guapo. Lo miraba algo molesto, pero aún así no perdía su belleza.

—Oh, discúlpeme señor…—no sabía como tratarle, además de la enorme vergüenza que estaba pasando. Mis mejillas estaban totalmente rojas y de seguro él lo notaría — ¿Qu-qué desea to-tomar? —tartamudeé como un idiota. ¡Céntrate Taemin! Me auto corregí.

Su sonría creció ante mi tartamudeo. Era un Dios.

—Dame un batido de frutilla y un café latte, por favor —sonrió. Le entregué el buzzer y se fue a esperar a que preparase los dos pedidos.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a esto, que fue rapidísimo. Presioné el botón para que su buzzer sonara y él viniera por los pedidos. Puse una sonrisa que se desvaneció en cuanto vi a una hermosa joven sentada en la misma que estaba él.

—Aquí tiene señor…—él me miró desconcertado por mi repentido cambio de actitud y se fue dandome una ultima mirada.

Pasaban los minutos y yo veía de reojo como él reía y reía con esa bella muchacha. Suspiré, era obvio que él era hetero.

Cogí mi móvil y vi que tenía un mensaje. Lo abrí emocionado, la emoción se fue repentinamente. Era de mi ex novio, Changmin. O Max, como a él le gustaba que le dijeran. Bufé. Me había estado molestando hacia dos semanas para que lo "nuestro" volviese a ser lo de antes. Puse el Móvil nuevamente bajo el mostrador.

Miré nuevamente al apuesto joven y noté que se estaba levantando, la chica lo esperaba en la puerta y él se dirigía hacia mí. ¿Quería pedirme algo? ¿Quizás mi teléfono o… mi dirección? Luego recordé que no me había pagado los bebestibles.

Se acercó con esa brillante y perfecta sonrisa, y alargó la mano.

—Aquí está, quédate con el cambio —agradecí su gesto y me despedí de él. Lo miré irse, suspiré. Cogí el dinero y noté algo que estaba entre el dinero. Se le había quedado un papel entre los billetes, quizás era algo importante. Quizás lo vendría a buscar luego.

La curiosidad se apoderó de mí y abrí el pequeño trozo de papel, en una letra prolija estaba un pequeño mensaje:

_"llámame a este número, Taemin…_

_Por cierto, soy Choi Minho"_

Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro y apreté el papel contra mi agitado pecho. Mordí mi labio y decidí llamarlo esta noche.

Después de todo el día en el Café, se había puesto interesante.

* * *

**Hacía muuuuuucho que tenía esta idea en mi cabecita de Alpha loca, así que... aquí esta. **

**\(°-°)/ Enjoy! **


End file.
